The present invention relates generally to carpets, and, more specifically, to an improved method of installing wall-to-wall carpet.
Wall-to-wall carpet has been a popular floor covering for many years. However, the method of installing wall-to-wall carpet has not changed much over the years. Typically, wall-to-wall carpet is installed by nailing tack strips around the periphery of a room in which the carpet is to be installed. If the carpet does not include an integral cushion or pad, a separate cushioning pad may then be placed on the floor between the tack strips. The carpet is cut to a size slightly larger than the actual size of the room. One edge of the carpet is then secured to the tack strips adjacent that edge and trimmed with a knife to exact size, usually to fit under a baseboard. The carpet is then stretched so that it is under tension and the opposite edge of the carpet is secured to the tack strip adjacent that opposite wall. A similar procedure is followed to secure the lateral edges of the carpet. The carpet is then trimmed to the exact dimensions of the room so that the carpet extends from wall-to-wall.
It is necessary to stretch wall-to-wall carpet when it is installed so that the carpet will not wrinkle, puckering, buckle or otherwise assume a non-planar shape due to dimensional changes of the carpet. Since the carpet is bounded on opposite ends by fixed walls, any significant increase in the length of the carpet due to increases in humidity or moisture conditions will produce wrinkling, puckering or buckling of the carpet. Therefore, carpets are usually stretched or xe2x80x9ckicked inxe2x80x9d during installation to avoid problems associated with humidity or moisture induced dimensional changes.
Stretching of wall-to-wall carpet does not always solve the problem of wrinkling or buckling of the carpet over a period of time. Frequently, wall-to-wall carpets must be re-stretched due to elongation of the carpet under tension.
Due to the disadvantages of the tack strip method of installing wall-to-wall carpet, alternative methods of installation have been developed. One such alternative method is to glue the carpet to the floor with an adhesive. However, when the carpet is removed, particularly carpet that includes an integral, cushioning pad, a significant residue is left on the floor requiring relatively large amounts of labor to prepare the floor for a subsequent installation of another floor covering. Furthermore, like tack-strip installed carpet, glued-down carpet cannot easily be removed for cleaning.
Another alternative method of installation of wall-to-wall carpet is the hooks and loops, such as Velcro, method of installation. Instead of installing tack strips around the periphery of a room, strips of either hooks or loops are glued to the floor. Corresponding mating strips of hooks or loops are then glued or otherwise attached to the edge of the carpet so that when the strip on the floor is contacted with the strip on the carpet, the hooks and loops will form a temporary mechanical bond.
The traditional methods of installing wall-to-wall carpet described above have several disadvantages. First, they are labor intensive and time consuming processes, and, therefore, are relatively expensive to perform. Second, installation is relatively permanent; therefore, the carpet cannot be easily removed for cleaning. Third, installation requires special tools. Fourth, the installation is not conducive to working with combinations of carpets, colors and the like, for design development and color contrast visual effects. Last, the take-up and removal of traditionally installed carpet is a relatively significant portion of the cost of replacing carpet. Thus, a need exists for an improved method of installing wall-to-wall carpet that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention satisfies the above-described needs by providing an improved method of installing wall-to-wall carpet. The method comprises installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls by securing to the substrate an intermediate member having a top surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film, applying to the top surface of the intermediate member the bottom surface of the carpet comprising a skid resistant plastic film, such that said carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of said carpet to said substrate, said intermediate member and said carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining said carpet and said intermediate member together; and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method comprises installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls, the carpet having a bottom surface, by applying to the substrate an intermediate member comprising a layer of polyurethane foam attached on one side to a layer of nonwoven textile material and on the other side to a skid resistant plastic film, the nonwoven layer being disposed adjacent to the substrate; applying to the plastic film surface of the intermediate member the bottom surface of the carpet, the bottom surface of the carpet having a skid resistant plastic film attached thereto such that said carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of said carpet to said substrate, said intermediate member and said carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining said carpet and said intermediate member together; and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method of installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls, the carpet having a bottom surface, comprises applying a skid-resistant coating to the substrate, applying to the coated substrate the bottom surface of the carpet that includes a skid resistant plastic film such that said carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of said carpet to said substrate, said substrate and said carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining said carpet and said substrate together and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the method of installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls, said carpet having a bottom surface, comprises applying a skid-resistant coating to the substrate, applying to the coated substrate an intermediate member having a top surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film, applying to the top surface of the intermediate member the bottom surface of the carpet, the bottom surface of the carpet comprising a skid resistant plastic film such that said carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of said carpet to said substrate, said intermediate member and said carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining said carpet and said intermediate member together; and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the method comprises installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls by securing to the substrate an intermediate member having a top surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film, applying to the top surface of the intermediate member the bottom surface of the carpet comprising a skid resistant coating, such that the carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of the carpet to the substrate, the intermediate member and the carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining the carpet and the intermediate member together; and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the method comprises installing a wall-to-wall carpet on a substrate bounded at least partially by opposed walls by applying to the substrate the bottom surface of the carpet comprising a skid resistant plastic film, such that the carpet resists dimensional changes due to changes in moisture or humidity without the use of tack strips securing the periphery of the carpet to the substrate, the carpet being substantially free of adhesive for retaining the carpet and the substrate together; and cutting the carpet to conform to a desired shape at least partially bounded on two sides by the opposed walls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of installing wall-to-wall carpet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing wall-to-wall carpet wherein the carpet can be relatively easily removed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing wall-to-wall carpet such that the carpet has improved dimensional stability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing wall-to-wall carpet such that the carpet resists wrinkling, puckering, buckling, bulging or the like due to changes in moisture and/or humidity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing wall-to-wall carpet that does not require that the carpet be stretched and/or the use of tack strips.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended drawing and claims.
The present invention comprises a method of installing wall-to-wall carpet. This method is novel because it does not require the use of tack strips, conventional adhesives or other conventional methods of securing the carpet to the floor, and also does not require that the carpet be stretched
As used herein the term wall-to-wall carpet is used in its conventional sense to mean a carpet that extends over an entire floor area from one vertical wall or vertical structure to the opposing vertical wall or vertical structure. The term wall-to-wall carpet is also used herein to mean either a continuous piece of material or a plurality of carpet tiles laid adjacent to each other so as to span from wall-to-wall. Thus, wall-to-wall carpet is bounded at least partially by opposed walls so that any substantial increase in the length of the carpet after it is installed will result in buckling, puckering or wrinkling of the carpet. The term carpet is also used in its conventional sense to mean a carpet that is either tufted or woven.
The present invention may be used in any application where wall-to-wall carpet is installed. The present invention is well-suited for use in both conventional residential homes, office buildings and other commercial buildings. Furthermore, the present invention may be used in manufactured homes and recreation vehicles. In addition, the present invention can be used as a temporary installation method for exhibition or exposition halls or displays.
Tufted carpet is known by those skilled in the art to comprise a primary backing material, made of natural or synthetic fibers, such as a flat strand woven polypropylene, through which yarn is tufted, thereby forming a face pile on one side of the primary backing and loop backs on the other side. The loop backs are usually secured to the primary backing by a precoat adhesive, such as styrene butadiene synthetic rubber, latex, polyurethane polymers, ethyl vinyl acetate and hot melt adhesives. To provide additional dimensional stability, a secondary backing is commonly used. Secondary backing material, made of natural or synthetic fibers, such as leno weave polypropylene, is usually adhesively attached to the primary backing. Adhesives typically used to attach secondary backing to primary backing include, styrene butadiene synthetic rubber, polyurethanes, ethyl vinyl acetates and hot melt adhesives. A typical secondary backing material that comprises a leno weave polypropylene is known as ActionBak(copyright) which is available from Amoco Fabrics and Fibers Co. of Dalton, Ga.
Alternately to the secondary backing, or in addition thereto, an integral foam cushion may be applied to the backing of the carpet. Carpet with an integral foam cushion does not require the use of a conventional carpet pad under the carpet when it is installed. The integral foam cushion can be made of natural materials or synthetic materials, such as styrene butadiene rubber and polyurethane. The foam can be cast separately and adhesively applied to the carpet back. Or, the foam cushion can be formed in situ on the carpet back. If the carpet includes an integral foam cushion, it is preferred that the foam be formed in situ on the carpet back and be of polyurethane between approximately 1 mm and 12 mm thick and have a density of between approximately 1.5 and 40 pounds per cubic foot. It is well known in the art how to form in situ polyurethane foam on a carpet back, and, therefore, further description will not be provided here.
If the carpet does not have an integral cushion attached thereto, it is typical to install a conventional cushioning pad under the carpet. Cushioning carpet pads are made from a cushioning material, such as foams. But, recently, carpet pads have been made from recycled foam that is cut into relatively small pieces and laminated together into a sheet. Carpet pad is also used herein in its common sense as known by those skilled in the art.
The present invention can be used with all types of carpet, with or without an integral cushion, and on all types of floors. The present invention can be used to apply carpet to floors made of wood, such as plywood or hardwood, oriented strand board, concrete, masonry, and the like.
The method of the present invention is practiced as follows. An intermediate member is applied to the floor and extends from wall-to-wall, or substantially from wall-to-wall, and may be either mechanically or adhesively secured thereto when required as explained further below. As used herein the term xe2x80x9csubstantially from wall-to-wallxe2x80x9d means that the intermediate member extends the majority of the way between opposed walls. It is a common practice in the carpet industry to trim a carpet pad anywhere from a fraction of an inch to several inches way from the baseboard wall. The intermediate member of the present application can be trimmed like a carpet pad. The present invention will therefore be operative if the intermediate member extends from wall-to-wall or comes at least within a few inches of the baseboard of the wall, and, therefore, extends substantially from wall-to-wall.
The intermediate member has an upper surface that will adjoin the back of the carpet when it is applied that provides either a physical, mechanical or a chemical skid resistance with respect to the carpet back, thereby inhibiting relative lateral movement between the carpet and the intermediate member. The carpet is then disposed on the upper surface of the intermediate member such that the carpet back adjoins the upper surface of the intermediate member. The carpet is then trimmed to fit the dimensions of the floor that it is covering. No tack strips or adhesives are used to secure the carpet, and no stretching or xe2x80x9ckicking inxe2x80x9d of the carpet is required. The carpet merely lays on top of the intermediate member. The skid resistant properties between the carpet back and the intermediate member serve to hold the carpet in place. Furthermore, it is believed that the skid resistant properties also function to provide dimensional stability to the carpet such that changes in carpet dimensions due to changes in humidity or moisture levels that would otherwise result in wrinkling, puckering or buckling of the carpet are prevented. It is believed that the relatively small forces of the skid resistant properties when added over the entire area of the carpet result in a relatively substantial force that prevents the carpet from moving significantly due to humidity induced changes in size. Thus, wrinkling, puckering and buckling are prevented even though the carpet is not attached at its edges with tack strips, hooks and loops or adhesives and is not under tension.
As stated above the skid resistant property is an essential element of the present invention. The skid resistant property can be produced in a number of different ways. The skid resistant property can be produced by physical, mechanical or chemical means. Embodiments of several different ways of achieving the desired skid resistant property are disclosed below.
One way to achieve the desired skid resistant property of the present invention is to apply a skid resistant coating to a floor over the entire area that will be covered by the wall-to-wall carpet. Therefore, in this case the coating would be the intermediate member. Coatings that are useful in the present invention are natural and synthetic non-skid polymers that have a high coefficient of slip resistance. Polymers that are useful in the present invention include acrylic polymers, natural latex, soft styrene butadiene rubber, and vinyls. The particular chemistry of the coating is not critical, and, therefore, any other polymer that exhibits slip resistant properties can be used in the present invention. Coefficients of slip resistances for the polymers that are useful in the present invention generally are between approximately 0.25 and 2.00 as measured in accordance with ASTM D2047-93. A particularly useful polymer is an acrylic polymer sold under the trademark Hystretch V-43 by B.F. Goodrich, Gastonia, N.C. Depending on the type of floor that is involved, the polymer coating should be between approximately 0.025 mm and 0.5 mm thick and have a coverage rate of between approximately 0.5 oz and 5 oz per square yard.
When a skid resistant coating is applied to the floor, a compatible skid resistant coating must also be applied to the carpet if the carpet does not already have an affinity for the coating on the floor. By a compatible skid resistant coating is meant one that has a physical attraction to the floor coating, such that the skid resistant properties of the present invention are provided. Preferably, the coating that is applied to the carpet is the same coating that is applied to the floor. Therefore, the polymers that are described above for coating the floor can also be used for coating the carpet back. Depending on the construction of the carpet, the skid resistant polymer coating is applied to the carpet surface that will be adjacent the floor, such as the primary backing, the secondary backing, the integral cushion and the like. The temporary bond between the floor coating and the carpet coating must not be so strong that it makes removal of the carpet difficult or causes delamination of the integral cushion, secondary backing or pulls pile loop backs out of the primary backing.
Another way to achieve the desired skid resistant property of the present invention is to provide a physical or mechanical skid resistance between the intermediate member and the carpet. By mechanical skid resistance is meant that there is provided a physical obstacle that resists movement between the two opposed surfaces. Mechanical skid resistance can be provided by applying to the floor an intermediate member that has a top surface that will physically interfere with movement of the back surface of the carpet. For example, an intermediate member, such as a carpet, having a top surface of a secondary backing, such as ActionBak, will provide the necessary physical interference with a carpet that has a back surface of a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright). It is believed that the uneven surface of the ActionBak(copyright) on the carpet interferes with or catches on the uneven surface of the ActionBak(copyright) of the intermediate layer and thereby resists the two surfaces slipping or moving relative to each other. Attachment of the intermediate member to the substrate or floor is necessary when there is no affinity between the flooring surface and the surface of the intermediate member adjacent the floor. For example, when the surface of the floor is relatively smooth, such as a smooth tile, such that the intermediate member slides easily on the surface, it is necessary to attach the intermediate member to the floor. Depending on the flooring to which the intermediate layer is applied, it may be desirable to attach the intermediate member to the floor, such as with an adhesive or by stapling or nailing. Any suitable adhesive can be used, such as multi-purpose adhesive or pressure sensitive adhesive. Suitable multipurpose adhesives include ATT #677 available from Advanced Adhesives Technology, Dalton, Ga., and #2055 available from W. F. Taylor and Co., Dalton, Ga. Suitable pressure sensitive adhesives include ATT # 320 available from Advanced Adhesives Technology, and # 2027 available from W. F. Taylor and Co. On the other hand, if the surface of the floor is relatively rough, such as rough surfaced fiberboard or concrete, such that the intermediate layer does not easily slide on the floor, the intermediate layer does not have to be attached to the floor and can merely be applied to the floor.
A layer of foam will provide the necessary physical interference with a carpet that has a back surface of a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright). The foam can be made from natural or synthetic polymers, such as polyurethane, styrene butadiene latex and vinyl. The foam should have a thickness of between approximately 1 mm and 12 mm; and a density of between approximately 1.5 pounds per cubic foot and 40 pounds per cubic foot. Conversely, when the intermediate layer has an upper surface of a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright), the back surface of the carpet can be a layer of integral foam cushion. These integral cushions are well known in the art and have been described above. It is believed that the uneven surface of the secondary backing sinks into and forms depression in the adjacent foam surface that thereby resists the two surfaces slipping relative to each other. Therefore, although the present invention has been described as using a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright), any layer that is sufficiently rough or has a sufficiently uneven surface will provide the necessary skid resistance with a corresponding foam surface.
A nonwoven layer of textile material will also provide the necessary physical interference with a carpet that has a back surface of a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright). The nonwoven layer can be made from any textile material, such as polyester, polypropylene and nylon. The nonwoven layer should have a thickness of between approximately 0.25 mm and 4 mm. The nonwoven layer should also have a weight of between approximately 1 and 6 ounces per square yard. It is believed that the uneven surface of the secondary backing sinks into and forms depression in the nonwoven surface that thereby resists the two surfaces slipping relative to each other.
Preferably, the intermediate member is a laminated structure that comprises one layer of a nonwoven textile material adhered to a second layer of a foam material. The nonwoven material and foam material for forming the laminated intermediate member can be chosen from the materials described above. The nonwoven layer should have a thickness of between approximately 0.25 mm and 4 mm. The nonwoven layer should also have a weight of between approximately 1 and 6 ounces per square yard. It is especially preferred that the laminated layer comprises a nonwoven layer of spun laced polyester having a thickness of approximately 0.5 mm and a weight of approximately 2 ounces per square yard. A suitable polyester material is available under the trademark Sontara(trademark) from E.I. Du Pont de Nemours and Co. of Old Hickory, N.C. It is especially preferred that the laminated foam layer comprise a polyurethane foam having a thickness of approximately 1 mm and 12 mm and a density of between approximately 1.5 and 40 pounds per cubic foot; preferably, approximately 20 pounds per cubic foot. A suitable polyurethane foam is available under the trademark KangaCushion(trademark) from Textile Rubber and Chemical Co. Inc. of Dalton, Ga. Furthermore, the nonwoven layer can be adhesively attached to the foam layer, the foam layer can be formed in situ on the nonwoven layer, or the foam layer can be thermally bonded to the nonwoven layer. Methods of bonding nonwoven materials to foam materials are well known in the art, and, therefore, further description is not necessary herein. A suitable laminated intermediate member is available under the trademark KangaCushion(trademark) from Textile Rubber and Chemical Company, Inc. of Dalton, Ga.
When the laminated layer described above is used for the intermediate layer, the laminated layer can be oriented with either the nonwoven layer or the foam layer adjacent the floor. When the laminated layer described above is used for the intermediate layer, it is also desirable for the back surface of the carpet to be a secondary backing, such as ActionBak(copyright). When the nonwoven surface of the laminated layer is adjacent the floor and depending on the type of floor to which it is applied, it may also be desirable to attach the nonwoven layer to the floor, such as by adhesion. Any suitable adhesive can be used, such as multi-purpose adhesives including ATT #677 available from Advanced Adhesives Technology and #2055 available from W. F. Taylor and Co., and pressure sensitive adhesives including ATT # 320 available from Advanced Adhesives Technology, and # 2027 available from W. F. Taylor and Co. The laminated layer can also be attached to the floor by nailing, stapling and the like. Alternately, a coating of a slip resistant polymer as described above, such as Hystretch V43 by B.F. Goodrich, Gastonia, N.C., can be applied to the floor before the nonwoven layer is applied thereto. The slip resistant polymer provides sufficient affinity between the nonwoven layer and the coated floor such that the advantages of the present invention are realized. As will be discussed below with reference to an alternate embodiment, it may be desirable to not use any adhesives to secure the intermediate layer to the substrate, but, rather, to rely upon the skid resistant properties of the intermediate layer, the substrate or both.
The fact that the carpet is not attached at its edges provides unexpected advantages over conventionally installed carpet. Since the carpet is not attached in a conventional manner, it can be lifted off the intermediate member at any time and without special tools. The carpet can be removed by merely grasping the edge of the carpet, lifting the edge of the carpet off the intermediate member and rolling the carpet into a roll. The carpet can then be taken to a remote location for cleaning. After the carpet is cleaned, it can be reinstalled by merely unrolling the carpet on the intermediate member in the same orientation as originally installed so that the edges of the carpet match the walls of the room in which the carpet is installed. No special tools or materials are required to reinstall the carpet.
The same procedure can be followed when it is desired to replace an old carpet with a new carpet. The old carpet can be removed as described above, and the new carpet can be installed as described above. Thus, it should be appreciated that the present invention requires significantly less labor to initially install a carpet, to remove the old carpet and to replace an old carpet with a new carpet.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the method of the present invention is practiced as follows. An intermediate member is applied to the floor and extends from wall-to-wall and may optionally be either mechanically or adhesively secured thereto when required. The intermediate member has an upper surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film that will adjoin the back of the carpet. Optionally, the intermediate member also has a bottom surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film that will adjoin the substrate. The carpet back also comprises a skid resistant plastic film. When the carpet back is applied to the upper surface of the intermediate member, the respective plastic films provide a skid resistant attraction, thereby inhibiting relative lateral movement between the carpet and the intermediate member while still permitting the carpet to be lifted vertically off of the intermediate member. When the intermediate member is applied to the substrate, the plastic film of the intermediate member provides a skid resistant attraction to the substrate, thereby inhibiting relative lateral movement between the carpet and the substrate while still permitting the carpet to be lifted vertically off of the substrate. The carpet is then trimmed to fit the dimensions of the floor that it is covering. No tack strips are used to secure the carpet, and no stretching or xe2x80x9ckicking inxe2x80x9d of the carpet is required. The carpet and the intermediate member are substantially free of adhesive for securing the carpet and the intermediate member together. The carpet merely lays on top of the intermediate member. The skid resistant properties between the plastic film on the carpet back and the plastic film on the intermediate member serve to hold the carpet in place. Furthermore, it is believed that the skid resistant properties also function to provide dimensional stability to the carpet such that changes in carpet dimensions due to changes in humidity or moisture levels that would otherwise result in wrinkling, puckering or buckling of the carpet are prevented. It is believed that the relatively small forces of the skid resistant properties of the plastic films when added over the entire area of the carpet result in a relatively substantial force that prevents the carpet from moving significantly due to humidity induced changes in size. Thus, wrinkling, puckering and buckling are prevented even though the carpet is not attached at its edges with tack strips, hooks and loops or adhesives and is not under tension.
In another alternate embodiment of the present invention, the method of the present invention is practiced as follows. A carpet having a back surface comprising a skid resistant plastic film is applied to a substrate. When the carpet back is applied to the substrate, the plastic film provides a skid resistant attraction to the substrate, thereby inhibiting relative lateral movement between the carpet and the substrate while still permitting the carpet to be lifted vertically off of the substrate. The carpet is then trimmed to fit the dimensions of the floor that it is covering. No tack strips are used to secure the carpet, and no stretching or xe2x80x9ckicking inxe2x80x9d of the carpet is required. The carpet is substantially free of adhesive for securing the carpet and the substrate together. The carpet merely lays on top of the substrate. The skid resistant properties between film on the carpet back and the substrate serve to hold the carpet in place. Furthermore, it is believed that the skid resistant properties also function to provide dimensional stability to the carpet such that changes in carpet dimensions due to changes in humidity or moisture levels that would otherwise result in wrinkling, puckering or buckling of the carpet are prevented. It is believed that the relatively small forces of the skid resistant properties of the plastic film when added over the entire area of the carpet result in a relatively substantial force that prevents the carpet from moving significantly due to humidity induced changes in size. Thus, wrinkling, puckering and buckling are prevented even though the carpet is not attached at its edges with tack strips, hooks and loops or adhesives and is not under tension.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate member comprises a layer of foam material. The foam material can be made from any blown or frothed elastomeric material, such as natural rubber, synthetic rubbers, for example, styrene-butadiene, and the like. It is especially preferred that the intermediate member comprise a polyurethane foam having a thickness of about 1 mm to about 12 mm and a density of about 1.5 to about 40 pounds per cubic foot; preferably, approximately 20 pounds per cubic foot. A suitable polyurethane foam is available under the trademark KangaCushion(trademark) from Textile Rubber and Chemical Co. Inc. of Dalton, Ga.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, at least one surface of the intermediate member and the back of the carpet are comprised of a skid resistance plastic film. The skid resistant plastic films has a physical attraction or affinity to similar skid resistant plastic films that resist relative lateral movement after contact between such films, but permit the films to be pulled apart. In another embodiment, the skid resistant plastic film that comprises the back of the carpet has a physical attraction or affinity to the substrate that resists relative lateral movement after contact between the film and the substrate, but permits the film and substrate to be pulled apart.
An example of such skid resistant plastic films is cling-type plastic wrap used to wrap and preserve food items. In terms of stress-strain properties, plastics can be divided into four types: (1) flexible thermoplastics, capable of large plastic deformations; (2) rigid thermoplastics; (3) rigid thermosets; and (4) elastomers or rubbers. From this definition of plastics, it is contemplated that the flexible thermoplastics and the elastomers or rubbers are suitable for use in the present invention. Specific plastics that are useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, ethylene vinyl alcohols, polyamides (Nylon 6), Nylon 6/rubber modified, polybutylene, low density polyethylene, high density polyethylene, low density polyethylene/ethyl vinyl acetate copolymers, low density polyethylene/ethyl ethylene acetate copolymers, polypropylene, polyvinylidenechloride copolymer, thermoplastic polyurethanes, krayton, rubber modified polystyrene, silicone rubber, styrene-butadiene, acrylics and copolymers thereof, natural rubber, latex and mixtures thereof.
Some typical properties of plastics suitable for use as the skid resistant plastic film of the present invention are set forth in Table 1 below.
The skid resistant plastic film in accordance with the present invention is in the form of a film. The term film is used herein in its conventional sense or meaning. Typically, films have a thickness of about 0.0005 to about 0.012 inches.
The foam layer and plastic film may be prepared separately and then laminated together using any conventional methods, such as thermal lamination or lamination with adhesives. However, it is preferred that the foam layer be prepared in situ on the plastic film or the film may be formed in situ on the foam in a continuous process.
The extruded plastic film may be positioned on a moving endless conveyor belt where it is transported to a foam deposit station. At the foam deposit station, a quantity of a frothed foam-forming composition is deposited on the side of the plastic film opposite the conveyor belt. The foam/film composite is passed under a doctor bar that doctors the foam on the film into a uniform layer of a desired thickness. The foam layer on the film is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of foam-forming composition that is used, such as by passing the foam/film composite through a forced air oven at a desired temperature. The film and attached cured foam layer may then be stripped from the conveyor belt and rolled into a take-up roll.
Alternately, a quantity of a frothed foam-forming composition may be deposited on a non-stick, moving endless conveyor belt. The foam on the moving belt is then passed under a doctor bar that doctors the foam on the belt into a uniform layer of a desired thickness. A layer of plastic film is then applied to the surface of the foam. The foam/film composite is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of foam-forming composition that is used, such as by passing the foam/film composite through a forced air oven at a desired temperature. The film and attached cured foam layer may then be stripped from the conveyor belt and rolled into a take-up roll.
In an alternate embodiment, a quantity of a frothed foam-forming composition may be deposited on a non-stick, moving endless conveyor belt. The foam on the moving belt is then passed under a doctor bar that doctors the foam on the belt into a uniform layer of a desired thickness. The foam layer on the moving belt is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of foam-forming composition that is used, such as by passing the foam layer on the moving belt through a forced air oven at a desired temperature. A quantity of a liquid film-forming composition can then be applied to the surface of the foam layer opposite the conveyor belt, such as by dip coating or roller coating. The film-forming coating on the foam surface is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of film-forming composition that is used, such as by passing the film-forming coating on the foam surface through a forced air oven at a desired temperature.
The foam may also be formed in situ on the carpet back. The carpet may be positioned on a moving endless conveyor belt such that the pile side is adjacent the conveyor belt. The carpet is then transported on the conveyor belt to a foam deposit station. At the foam deposit station, a quantity of a frothed foam-forming composition is deposited on the back side of the carpet; i.e., the side opposite the face pile. An extruded film is then brought into contact with the uncured foam on the carpet back. The carpet/foam/film laminate is then passed under a gauge roller such that the foam on the carpet back is formed into a uniform layer of a desired thickness. The carpet/foam/film laminate is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of foam-forming composition that is used, such as by passing the laminate through a forced air oven at a desired temperature. The carpet/foam/film laminate may then be stripped from the conveyor belt and rolled into a take-up roll.
Alternately, the film may be adhesively secured to the carpet. The carpet may be positioned on a moving endless conveyor belt such that the pile side is adjacent the conveyor belt. The carpet may then be moved to an adhesive deposit station. At the adhesive deposit station, a quantity of an adhesive is applied to the carpet back. The carpet back can comprise a primary carpet backing material, a secondary carpet backing material, such as ActionBak(copyright), and/or an integrally attached foam cushion backing. The adhesive may be applied in any manner that provides an even coating on the carpet backing, such as dip coating or roller coating. An extruded plastic film is then brought into contact with the uncured adhesive-coated carpet back. The carpet and film laminate is then passed under a press roller which pushes the film into intimate contact with the carpet back. The carpet/adhesive/film laminate is then cured or is permitted to cure depending on the particular type of adhesive composition that is used, such as by passing the laminate through a forced air oven at a desired temperature. The carpet/adhesive/film laminate may then be stripped from the conveyor belt and rolled into a take-up roll.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate member comprises a core formed from a woven material and having a skid resistant plastic film formed on both surfaces of the intermediate member; i.e., a film layer forms both the top and bottom surfaces of the intermediate member. The woven material from which the core of the intermediate member is made is any substantially dimensionally stable material, such as ActionBak(copyright) (leno woven flat strand polypropylene), woven fiberglass, wire cloth, woven polypropylene, woven polyethylene, fiberglass mesh, woven cotton duck, woven jute and other woven natural fibers. The intermediate member may also include a foam layer formed on at least one surface of the woven material, preferably both surfaces, such that the intermediate member comprises a multi-layer structure of an inner layer or core of woven material, a foam layer and an outer layer of skid resistant plastic film.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate member comprises a core formed from a nonwoven material, layers of foam formed on both surfaces of the nonwoven layer and skid resistant plastic films formed on both surfaces of the foam layers; i.e., a film layer forms both the top and bottom surfaces of the intermediate member. The nonwoven material from which the core of the intermediate member is made is any suitable fibrous material, such as Sontara(trademark) from E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co., Colbond nonwovens from Colbond Inc., Enka, N.C., and fiberglass mat from Manville, Denver, Colo. The intermediate member may also include a foam layer formed on at least one surface of the nonwoven material, preferably both surfaces, such that the intermediate member comprises a multi-layer structure of an inner layer or core of nonwoven material, a foam layer and an outer layer of skid resistant plastic film.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, an intermediate member is not used. A carpet having a backing comprising a skid resistant plastic film is applied to the substrate such that the plastic film on the carpet is adjacent and contacts the substrate. The attraction between the plastic film on the carpet and the substrate is such that the carpet has a physical attraction or affinity to the substrate that resists relative lateral movement after contact between the film and the substrate, but permits the film and substrate to be pulled apart. It is believed that the relatively small forces of the skid resistant properties of the plastic film when added over the entire area of the carpet result in a relatively substantial force that prevents the carpet from moving significantly due to humidity induced changes in size. Thus, wrinkling, puckering and buckling are prevented even though the carpet is not attached at its edges with tack strips, hooks and loops or adhesives and is not under tension. Optionally, it may be desirable to apply a skid resistant coating to the substrate before the carpet is applied thereto. Such skid resistant coatings have been described above. Furthermore, when the substrate is concrete, it may be desirable to seal the concrete before the carpet is applied thereto. Sealers for concrete are well known to those skilled in the art.
The following examples are illustrative of the present invention and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.